Alma Perdida
by Titi25
Summary: Spencer Reid era un genio... Uno que necesitaría de 40 semanas para resolver el rompecabezas más importante de su vida. Te atreverías a vivir con él esta aventura y hallarle respuesta al enigma en que se encuentra, acompañanos a descubrir si esta ultima odisea es la que le ha dado su boleto sin retorno al mas allá (Crack-fic)
1. Limbo

**Nota de Autor:** Como siempre, los derechos de la serie van para sus creadores. No pretendo nada con esto que no es más que una simple idea que vino a mi cabeza mientras veía el film "Hable con Ella" de Pedro Almodóvar.

 **UBICACIÓN TEMPORAL:** Esta historia (y su universo alternativo) se desarrollarán después del episodio S1208 ("Scarecrow"), lo que implica que los episodios siguientes del show de tele no se tomarán en consideración para su argumento.

* * *

 **.:*EL LIMBO*:.**

¿Por qué tendría que estar en el limbo? ¿Acaso había muerto? No. Simplemente fue un cambio de estado, un tránsito normal de un mundo físico a un mundo más fácil, descomplicado, en el que habían sido eliminadas todas las dimensiones.

(Gabriel García Márquez, de: **Eva está dentro de su gato** )

* * *

 **Semana 1.**

Spencer Reid abrió los ojos para encontrar que estaba rodeado de una obscuridad total. Se puso de pie -con cierta dificultad- y caminó en línea recta y sin rumbo fijo. Lo único que logró fue adentrarse en una especie de niebla espesa (y más obscuridad). Se quedó quieto, buscando cualquier señal que permitiera entender su entorno, pero no había nada: No sentía calor, ni frío… Tampoco había ruido… Intentó gritar para pedir ayuda pero, de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. No podía entender dónde rayos estaba o a donde se dirigía…

Y lo peor de todo: Era que no conseguía recordar su propio nombre.

… …

Emily se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con Reid, tres días más tarde. Le había dado permiso para ver a su madre con la condición de comunicarse con ella todos los días que durara su ausencia.

 _No la llamaba desde el viernes por la tarde._

Caminó a través de la pasarela del entrepiso hasta llegar a la sala de descanso en donde encontró a JJ. "¿Has hablado con Spencer?" preguntó

"Hablamos el viernes pasado por última vez, desde entonces lo he estado llamando y me envía al buzón de voz" JJ respondió con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras revolvía su café

García intentó rastrearlo a través de su móvil. El GPS no funcionó, y la llamada que logró triangular la hizo desde Houston, justo a la hora en que se comunicó con JJ.

… …

A Walker no le hacía falta conocer a Reid para saber que debía apoyar a su nuevo equipo. Por eso, no se molestó en golpear antes de entrar al despacho de Cruz llevando su móvil en la mano. "Tenemos un problema", le dijo

… …

Rossi se conectó con la oficina local en Texas y consiguió un pase libre para investigar la presunta desaparición de su más joven colega. Alvez llamó dos veces a la puerta y luego usó –para entrar- la llave maestra que el gerente del hotel sostenía en sus manos sudorosas.

Ese lugar había sido el último paradero conocido de Reid.

JJ miró todo en la habitación. La cama estaba tendida, con sus sabanas gruesas y una colección de almohadas, en la mesa de luz un libro de investigación médica, junto a sus anteojos de pasta, entre el armario y la cómoda se hallaban el resto de sus pertenencias en perfecta disposición. Sobre una silla frente a la ventana: Su bolso de mensajero.

La rubia dejó correr –distraídamente- sus dedos por encima del cuero color caramelo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Recordó la tarde del domingo cuando estaba llamándolo y, tras el tercer intento, su marido le dijo que lo dejara en paz, que –quizá- y él estaría entretenido con un libro.

 _JJ nunca se perdonaría por haberle hecho caso a Will._

… …

 **Semana 2**

El siguiente viernes, Prentiss le pidió a García que se fuera a casa a descansar. En su lugar, Penélope condujo al departamento de Reid y usó -para entrar- la llave de repuesto que guardaba en caso de alguna emergencia. Caminó entre las montañas de libros de su querido amigo y se sentó en el que suponía su sofá de cuero favorito. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

JJ estaba en casa, intentando darle a Michael su papilla. Henry sentado a su lado, coloreando un dibujo para su Tio Spencer. Ella se preguntaba en silencio dónde se podía hallar, tras dos semanas buscándolo no tenían ni una pista. Se forzó a estar tranquila hasta que llevó a la cama a sus dos hijos.

… …

Spencer parpadeó varias veces ante la vista de una hermosa mujer: _"Tan preciosa como un ángel", pensó_ , quien estaba tumbada en una cama, llorando. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, ni quien era ella, pero sus suaves gemidos, lo golpeaban profundo... Cada uno de sus sollozos -que parecían salirle del corazón- lo hacían desear saber el motivo de tanta tristeza… Se le acercó con cuidado y se quedó sentado a su lado hasta que ella cerró sus ojos azules.

Cuando él abrió los ojos de nuevo, pensó que aquella visión debía tratarse de un sueño: La mujer que pensó que se quedaría en su alma para siempre había desaparecido y había regresado a un espacio vacío.

… …

El sábado de la segunda semana, JJ despertó abrazada a su almohada que -misteriosamente- olía al perfume de él, sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y una nueva sensación de melancolía se apoderó de su ser.

… …

Dos días después, a Reid lo embargó una enorme angustia. No podía sacar de su mente ese par de ojos azules… Y el deseo de volver a ver a la propietaria de esa desconsolada mirada… No sabía por qué, pero él la extrañaba…

…

El día 24, en la tercera semana, el equipo se negaba a renunciar a la esperanza.

Rossi no había vuelto a DC desde que todo comenzó. Lewis y Alvez se encontraban con él. Lograron conseguir pistas potenciales, pero siempre terminaban donde empezaron: Sin nada.

… …

El día 28, Reid cerró los ojos ante su propio infierno personal y cuando los volvió a abrir consiguió ante ellos una cara conocida que no podía colocar. Él se sobresaltó y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás

"No te asustes, Spencer…" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa suave que, extrañamente, se sentía reconfortante. "Soy yo, Jason… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

Reid, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no llevaba puesta la ropa sucia que usaba hacía unos días, tampoco vio las quemaduras que había visto en sus manos. Luego, observó con atención al hombre mayor frente a él. Avanzó en su dirección tomando nota de que ya no estaba en la «nada obscura», sino en una sala llena de estantes con libros, paredes verdes y unos pocos muebles… _Todo eso parecía tan familiar…_

"¿Spencer?" preguntó, incluso dudando de poder hablar. Pero está vez lo consiguió. Enseguida agregó. "¿Es así como me llamo?"

"Si"

"Y Tú… Tú eres... ¿Jason?"

"Jason… Jason Gideon… Ese es mi nombre, Spencer… _O el que solía tener"_


	2. Amoldándose

**.:*AMOLDÁNDOSE*:.**

Se hundió en una amable geografía, en un mundo fácil, ideal; un mundo como diseñado por un niño, sin ecuaciones algebraicas, sin despedidas amorosas

y sin fuerzas de gravedad.

(Gabriel García Márquez, de: **La otra costilla del hombre** ).

* * *

 **Semana 6**

Cuarenta y seis días habían pasado desde la última

vez que alguno de ellos habló con Spencer.

Emily Prentiss no solía renunciar a un desafío así no más, pero esa mañana tuvo que admitir que nunca antes había deseado _-con más fuerza que hoy-_ el haber podido devolverle a Hotch la responsabilidad que le confió al entregarle el mando del equipo… Si no lograba dar un cierre a la desaparición de Reid, llevaría de por vida el peso de esa culpa.

Cogió el teléfono y tecleó el número directo del jefe de la Interpol…

 _Nada cambió._

Por su lado, Rossi no había logrado ningún avance con la ayuda de Jack Garret y el Equipo de Respuesta Internacional… La búsqueda local tampoco dio frutos.

Era como si a Reid se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

… … … …

Spencer pasó sus últimas semanas siendo _«arrastrado»_ de un lugar a otro: A veces, simplemente se halló sumergido en un vacío total, _silencioso y obscuro_. Al siguiente momento, ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos y encontraba que su oído era el único nexo con el mundo: Y una orquesta de sonidos y voces desconocidas flotaban a su alrededor…

Otras veces se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo acompañando a diferentes personas -que no lograba del todo reconocer- pero a quienes se sentía profundamente unido…

El resto del tiempo anduvo dando vueltas en lo que ahora sabía que era su propio departamento.

…

Pasó horas enteras contemplando sus libros, con un deseo hambriento de sostenerlos y saborear el contenido de sus hojas… _Sinceramente_ , no tenía recuerdos que asociar a las paredes de aquel sitio, pero en el fondo de su mente persistía la irremediable historia de amor que lo ataba con cada uno de esos libros.

Intentó leer los títulos, pero los símbolos que sabían que eran las letras no tenían sentido… Este estado había traído consigo su incapacidad para leer.

 _Y todo parecía sub-realista e inconexo…_

…

Las cosas se ponían peor las veces que, tras un cambio de escenario a otro _–lo que mayormente sucedía de una forma violenta e inesperada-_ podía ver a Jason aparecer -o desaparecer- frente a él…

 _Aún no se atrevía a preguntar por qué._

Gideon tampoco había vuelto a hablarle.

Tras la breve charla que sostuvieron, en lo que pareció para él, la noche más larga de su existencia… Jason solo volvió para pasearse frente a sus ojos, a una cierta distancia de donde quiera que fuese que se hallaban, precediendo –cada vez- a un halo de luz brillante que se perdía en la nada.

 _Una luz incandescente y cálida que a momentos parecía llamarlo, pero que, por una razón desconocida, jamás había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para guiarlo a su interior._

Y entonces, estaba ella…

De todas las personas con las que se « _reunió_ » en esos días, había una en especial, una con la que se sentía mucho más comprometido: Y fue sentado en la mesa de su cocina donde pasó noches y noches en fila, viéndola llorar… O caminando en el parque, mientras miraba a unos niños jugar.

Y cada vez que abrió los ojos -en lo que denominó como _la_ _nada más profunda_ , en ausencia de otra definición- fue gracias a esa mujer y a la fuerza irrenunciable con la cual lo llamaba, por la que había logrado pasar de la total obscuridad a un sitio donde podía saberse seguro.

Y cuando no podía verla, eran sus ojos tristes el consuelo de su mente…

 _Hasta que aprendió a distinguir la cadencia de su voz._

…

Había sido la cuarta semana desde que todo esto empezó, cuando estando en su departamento, descubrió el motivo de aquella tristeza. La vio llegar envuelta en un jersey negro, con su mirada siempre sombría y el caminar lento. Se sentó frente a él, en el sofá doble que daba a la ventana y empezó a llorar…

Entonces, la oyó llamarlo por primera vez… No le dijo Spencer como Jason aseguró que se llamaba… Ella había dicho _«Spence»…_ …

¡Spence!

Y de algún modo estuvo seguro: ¡Lloraba por él!

La quiso confortar, pero fue incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa para comunicarse con ella: No pudo sujetarle la mano, tocarla o hablar…

Nada.

Ella se había cubierto la cara con las manos para ahogar su llanto, y él se sintió tan alterado e impotente que caminó hasta donde estaba su televisor y posó su mano encima.

… …

Jennifer levantó la cabeza cuando –aparentemente de la nada- la pantalla de la tele que reinaba en medio de la sala de Spencer cobró vida. Los canales comenzaron a cambiarse en rápida secuencia, mientras que el volumen aumentaba y disminuía.

El corazón se le aceleró abruptamente. "¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!" cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, cuando los abrió de nuevo un parpadeó de luz salió desde el aparato, seguido del indiscutible olor a cables quemados.

Se levantó en un solo movimiento y mirando a todos lados, si se trataba de una broma, no le estaba causando gracia. Contuvo la respiración al verse sola… "No tiene sentido" dijo, hablando para sí misma… Pasó al modo de gestión de crisis y caminó hasta el artefacto para comprobar lo que ya sabía: Tenía que estar enloqueciendo porque el cable de alimentación eléctrica se encontraba recogido debajo de la mesa…

 _El televisor no tenía conexión._

… …

Después de verla marchar, no supo cuánto tiempo más se pasó analizando la forma en que había conseguido crear un cortocircuito en su televisor, pero, por si acaso, decidió evitar tocar cualquier otro artefacto eléctrico.

* * *

 **Semana 12**

El primer avance real en la investigación llegó el día 79 desde su desaparición.

El equipo ya ocupaba sus puestos habituales alrededor de la mesa, cuando García irrumpió en la sala de juntas con un anuncio: "¡Chicos, creo que tenemos algo!"

 _El alguacil del condado de Hidalgo, en Texas, muy cerca de la frontera con México, había registrado en el sistema la confiscación de un revolver Smith & Wesson modelo 65 con cacha de color madera._

… …

El viaje en el jet ocurrió en un tenso silencio.

Tara se sentó junto a JJ con la intención de plantear cualquier tema de conversación. No se atrevió a decir nada después de notar que en el regazo de la otra agente reposaba una mochila de cuero marrón que claramente no le pertenecía.

Emily se dio permiso de pensar que -tal vez- si los astros se alineaban a su favor, podrían traerse a casa a Reid…

 _Con lo que fuera que aquello significara._

La intuición de Rossi apuntaba en otra dirección. Entendía que todos necesitaban abrazarse a esa esperanza final a la que nadie quiere renunciar, pero en el fondo de su italiano intestino, lo único que sentía era que no darían con el chico…

 _Y sólo Dios sabía lo que se podían encontrar._

Ya no estaba para esto. En los meses que habían pasado sin el muchacho, sentía haber envejecido el doble de sus años.

… … ….

Alvez fue quien recibió el revólver de manos del Alguacil. Se trató –indiscutiblemente- del arma de Reid, ni siquiera se habían molestado en limarle el serial. Interrogaron al hombre de quien lo habían incautado sin poder obtener más que la dirección de una casa de empeños en McAllen, en las proximidades de la frontera mexicana.

Del sitio de empeños no consiguieron pasar, ni siquiera contaban con cámaras de seguridad. Pensaron en miles de formas en que el arma de su colega pudo haber terminado ahí pero, al cabo de una semana de investigación fueron llamados a Pittsburg para atender una emergencia.

… … …

Reid había estado rebotando de un lado para otro durante los últimos días: Pasó rato pretendiendo comer el plato de pasta a la carbonara que el hombre de cabello y barba cenizos había cocinado para él. En el siguiente instante, acompañaba al moreno que golpeaba un saco de boxeo al tiempo que profería maldiciones… Otro pestañear: Y estaba con la de los ojos azules…

 _Con ella solía quedarse dormido, aunque Spencer sabía que él no dormía en realidad… No ahora, cuando estaba en esa situación…_

También se dio cuenta que era hora de empezar a averiguar dónde estaba, intentar evitar esa extraña conmoción que se producía en él cada vez que se enfrentaba a esos entornos… a esas gentes…

Quiso entender, necesitó entender…

Cerró los ojos y deseó estar en casa… Abrió los ojos y estaba en su departamento…

 _Era raro._

 _(Tan sólo decir que algo era raro, ya era raro en realidad: En su mundo no pasaba nada normal)…_

 _…_

Se quedó de pie, frente al refrigerador de su pequeña cocina. Vio los dibujos de un niño pegados ahí…

Unos dibujos que antes no había visto…

Él no tenía hijos, su departamento no lo sugería.

 _Pero ella sí… El ángel de los ojos azules, sí._

"¡Henry!" pensó

El nombre había venido por sí mismo a su cabeza y los pequeños garabatos en el papel ahora tenían coherencia… Pequeñas piezas -como las de un rompecabezas- vinieron de repente a él.

…

No tuvo más tiempo para indagar, miró hacia abajo -hacia sus piernas- y observó aterrado cómo su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse…

 _Como si fuera humo_.


	3. Sala de espera

**Nota de Autor:** Esta parte es un poco más densa de lo que espero sean los siguientes capítulos. La historia en general será corta y ligera. Sobrenatural, como se evidencia. Al mismo tiempo les advierto que no conozco las leyes del sistema de justicia americano ni sus procedimientos… Y que soy pésima en geografía, si notan algunas faltas de precisión, les ruego sean tolerantes conmigo

* * *

 **.:*SALA DE ESPERA*:.**

"No es verdad que te pese el alma. El alma es aire y humo y seda. La noche es vasta. Tiene espacios para volar por donde quieras."

(José Hierro. Canción de cuna para dormir a un preso)

* * *

 **Semana 23**

García había puesto una alerta para todo lo que ocurriera en los alrededores de McAllen.

Fue de esa manera cómo el equipo llegó al caso de un violador serial que operaba en las rutas de los «coyotes» y tenía por _coto privado de caza_ las vías que usaban los inmigrantes ilegales.

…

Rossi y Walker habían conseguido una prometedora pista que los ayudaría a coger al «sudes» de turno. Pidieron a García que corriera un reconocimiento facial en las tomas obtenidas de una video cámara -muy anticuada- que el propietario de un café de frontera tenía instalada como un rudimentario sistema de seguridad.

 _Corría la semana 23 cuando Penélope García encontró la última imagen video-grabada de Reid._

"Te digo que es él, JJ… ¡No estoy alucinando!… ¡Estoy _completa y absolutamente_ segura que es él!... El que está en ese video es nuestro _precioso, dulce e irremplazable_ «chico maravilla»" aseguró la analista a gritos en el altavoz

"¿De cuándo es la toma?"

"¡Oh novato, novato!... Quisiera poder tener poderes especiales para averiguarlo" suspiró audiblemente "en momentos como este es que me doy cuenta que cuando llaman a la puerta los años ochenta _es mejor no atender_ … … Me temo que los talentos de esta genio tecnológica se termina cuando cruzamos a la dimensión analógica… Ese video puede ser de semanas o meses atrás, podría deducir que -por el corte de cabello de nuestro «genio-bebe-perdido»- pudo haber sido de los días que lo dejamos de ver… Pero no puedo decir nada más, las video cintas re-usadas tienden a perder nitidez con su reutilización"

 _El video mostraba a Reid junto a una mujer con un embarazo bastante avanzado. Parecía protector hacia ella, varios hombres rodeándolos, en actitud beligerante._

Interrogaron al gerente del café pero ni con la entrevista cognitiva llegaron más allá de lo que vieron en la cinta. Fue a través de la pesquisa específica del agresor sexual, con las que llegaron al allanamiento de varias casas construidas al límite del Rio Grande.

En una de ellas ocurrió un hallazgo inquietante: La billetera de Reid en una caja de zapatos.

El equipo se dividió: La mitad en la tarea de atrapar al agresor sexual, el resto para buscar a su colega.

… … …

Una semana después, regresaron a casa: Con las manos vacías y el corazón vuelto trizas. Por un lado, no habían podido coger al violador serial quien cruzó la frontera, por el otro, obtuvieron el cierre que tanto necesitaban.

…

Durante la totalidad del trayecto a DC, en el jet no se escuchó a nadie hablar, solo se rompió el silencio con sollozos ocasionales. Especialmente provenientes de Emily y JJ. Ambas pasaron el vuelo sentadas una frente a la otra, con la mesa desplegable dividiendo el espacio: Una camisa de mangas largas, sucia, ensangrentada y hecha jirones, junto a un jersey… Ambos embalados en una bolsa transparente de las que se usan para preservar las evidencias…

 _Esa había sido su prueba._

…

Fue Alvez quien escuchó el detallado relato del «jefe de los coyotes» cuando les explicó que uno de los botes que usaban para el tráfico ilegal de inmigrantes, había explotado a mitad de trayecto perdiendo la vida todos sus ocupantes…

En un primer momento, JJ no quiso darle crédito a lo que oían. No había ninguna razón plausible para que su mejor amigo hubiese querido cruzar frontera por las rutas ilegales.

Emily Prentiss vomitó hasta que el estómago se le torció del dolor al identificar la camisa y el jersey de punto que aquel informante hispano les había dado. Por el resto de su vida asociaría el sabor del pollo kung pao con la sensación de haber perdido para siempre a su querido y buen amigo.

* * *

 **Semana 25**

Declaran la muerte en ausencia el día 173.

García jamás pensó que podría ser más fuerte que Morgan, hasta que le tocó sostenerlo durante el servicio mortuorio en honor al Dr. Spencer Reid. Cuando el funeral terminó, una obscena cantidad de rosas se amontonaba sobre un féretro gris que contenía sólo libros, un jersey y una camisa rota.

JJ miró a Derek de forma significativa.

Sus ojos desconsolados se encontraron y un dialogo silencioso ocurrió entre ambos.

Morgan asintió y ciñó su brazo sobre los hombros de una afligida Penélope García. Los tres echaron a andar en la misma dirección.

… … … …

Spencer pensó que _-de algún modo-_ se las había arreglado para desaparecer durante varios días.

A juzgar por el cambio en el paisaje concluyó que, sin duda, los árboles semidesnudos eran el presagio seguro de la llegada del otoño. Logró deducirlo mientras observaba el enlozado cubierto por hojas amarillas y pardas, en aquel lugar remoto por donde paseaba y en el que solo se alzaban filas y filas de lápidas blancas.

También creyó que podría estar fuera de forma con sus habilidades recién adquiridas: Había querido ir a casa y sólo logró llegar a un desván donde cajas con su nombre garabateado en ellas se apilaban cuidadosamente... Lo intentó con más fuerza y aterrizó ahí… En ese cementerio.

… …

 _Investigando por el camposanto fue como llegó a la tumba que tenía su nombre._

Él se sacudió un poco, se aclaró los ojos y se inclinó para comprobar lo que había visto. "Maldita sea, ¿estoy muerto?"

Se sentó en el césped, mirando fijamente la inscripción e intentando recordar los momentos previos a despertar en esta nueva «condición».

Nada.

En instantes como este hubiese querido creer en Dios, para pedirle orientación…

… … … …

Una nueva sensación vino a Spencer… La fuerza de atracción que lo hacía saltar de cuando en vez lo movió a mirar sobre su hombro.

Y una mujer estaba allí, cerca de él.

"¿Quién eres tú?" se sorprendió al oir su propia voz. Desde que habló con Gideon, su garganta no había podido emitir otro sonido

La mujer detrás de él sonrió. "Soy Maeve"

Le sonó aquella voz: Que era dulce y calmante al mismo tiempo… Tan familiar… A diferencia de su cara que no le sonaba de nada. Su confusión se le reflejó en el rostro.

Maeve se sentó en el suelo, a imitación de él, pero sin acortar distancia. "Habla conmigo," susurró

Él cerró los ojos saboreando la paz que le proporcionó aquella voz. Sin abrir los ojos preguntó "¿estoy muerto?"

"Spencer… Mi querido Spencer… No me está permitido darte esa respuesta"

"¿Por qué?..."

"Solo puedo mostrarte el camino a un lugar mejor… … No mereces quedarte para siempre en el mundo de los perdidos y olvidados"

Spencer abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando sintió que le pegaba en la cara una luz que resultó ser tan resplandeciente como la que seguía a Gideon.

Se asustó y negó con la cabeza "¡no!, no iré a ningún lado, ellos no me han olvidado," le dijo poniéndose de pie y sin poder decir exactamente a quienes se estaba refiriendo...

Para él solo eran " _ellos_ "

Unos _ellos muy especiales._

Maeve lo observó con una sonrisa llena de tristeza. "Ellos te olvidarán… _Eventualmente_ … Pero podrás estar conmigo… He estado esperando una segunda oportunidad contigo. No creí que llegara tan pronto."

Dio un paso atrás y vino un repentino cambio de escenario.

Llegaron al desván.

"Estas son tus cosas" señaló. "Tu vida quedó reducida a cajas…"

A Spencer lo golpeó con fuerza esa realización, si hubiese podido llorar, estaría ahora en lágrimas. "¿Qué soy entonces?... ¿Un fantasma?..."

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Puedo atravesar paredes y mover cosas?" preguntó

Ella se rió… "Para ser un genio incrédulo, crees más de lo que imaginé"

Su risa había sido un cambio bienvenido para él. "¿Soy un genio?"

Maeve asintió.

… … …

Maeve se quedó con él un poco más.

Le enseñó lo elemental de la dimensión en donde estaban y la razón por la cual rebotaba –involuntariamente- de un lugar a otro lugar.

 _Le explicó que cuando alguien pensaba mucho en él, tendían a llevarlo consigo._

 _Lo que no pudo decirle fue el motivo por qué -a ratos- desaparecía._

Luego, llegó el momento de despedirse.

Reid se rehusó a seguirla a la luz cuando sintió un pequeño tirón familiar que lo golpeo en el pecho, adentro del corazón.

Cerró los ojos y lo siguió.

Al volver a mirar, vio la cara de un niño con los ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¡No, mami!... ¡No!... ¡No!" gritó tan fuerte que lo hizo dar un respingo

Miró hacia atrás para ver si -de casualidad- Maeve estaba por ahí. La única mujer en la habitación era JJ.

 ** _Se preguntó cuál de los dos lo trajo hasta ahí._**

 _La respuesta no tardó en venir. Llegó en forma de protesta._

"¡Tio Spencer no se ha ido!... No se mudó al cielo… ¿Cómo puedes saber que se durmió para siempre si no los has visto durmiendo?"

"¡Henry!" Jennifer trató de acercarse a él

El niño se replegó en su cama, ¡Tio Spencer no se fue al cielo!... ¡Nooooo!"

Lloró desconsolado, ocultando la carita en una almohada.

Su madre se cubrió la boca ahogando sus propios sollozos.

El dolor del niño era el dolor de él -y no supo por qué-… Lo amaba… Sólo sabía que lo amaba…

Amaba a ese niño y amaba a esa mujer, les dolía su dolor a más no poder…

…

Cerró los ojos y volvió al desván.

Se quedó horas y horas mirando sus cosas sin poderlas tocar. Pensó, seriamente el por qué seguía allí... No en el desván, sino aquí, aquí... En esta especie de antesala a la _"otra vida"_

¿Por que la luz no se lo llevaba y ya?... ¿No era así como funcionaba?

¡Era ridículo!, no podía recordar casi nada, pero de algún modo sabía que el mito popular decía que los muertos no llegaban a la otra vida sin antes concluir los asuntos pendientes en la tierra de los vivos.

¡Por supuesto que sí!...

¡Él tampoco había visto su cuerpo!

Si era un muerto podría verlo... ¿No es así?

Lo deseó pero no lo logró.

Así que tomó una decisión.

"Descubriré lo que pasó conmigo. Voy a guiarlos a donde quiera que sea que esté mi cuerpo"


	4. Asuntos Inconclusos

**Nota de Autor:** Esta vez, antes de comenzar a leer, les pido que presten atención y recuerden el refrán popular... **EL DIABLO ESTA EN LOS DETALLES**...

* * *

 **.:*ASUNTOS INCONCLUSOS*:.**

Siempre hay cosas que se dejan sin hacer, o que se hacen mal.

Y mi vida no ha sido una excepción, pero no sé si tienen arreglo.

Y si lo tienen, me corresponde a mí arreglarlas.

( **Volver** , de Pedro Almodovar)

* * *

 **Semana 28.**

De pronto ocurrió una especie de ruptura en la línea temporal de Spencer…

Pasó -lo que él _creyó-_ que era « _una eternidad»_ … (¡ **Está bien!, ¡está bien!)** … En su situación, nunca logró llevar un minucioso control del tiempo… O lo que _se conoce_ como tiempo normal… _Humano…_ Pero sus pequeñas incursiones al mundo de _los vivos_ , le habían permitido mantener una cierta conexión.

Durante **aquellos** días: ¡No! …

Eso no pasó

…

También tenía un buen rato que no veía aparecerse a Jason o a Maeve… _Y la dichosa luz que_ _ **quería**_ _con él…_

De hecho, **ni siquiera podía ver…**

Sólo hubo voces extrañas flotando a su alrededor y _-de vez en cuando-_ algunos movimientos, como si su cuerpo fuera sacudido por un temblor.

De resto, **nada**.

… … …

Y así como había caído a _ese estado,_ nuevamente salió de él…

Parpadeó en la conciencia que estaba en un lugar que aún no había visitado. Miró en dirección de una pared gris y se asombró al ver su fotografía colgada al lado de muchas otras. Siguió por el corredor dándose cuenta que se trataba de una galería.

«Agentes caídos», leyó… _"¿Soy un agente federal?_ … _¿Lo era?"_

 _"_ _¿Dónde diablos estaban Jason -o Maeve- para que respondieran unas_ _ **simples**_ _dudas?"_

 _… …_

Continuó inspeccionando.

 _"_ _¿Qué me trajo hasta aquí?" Fue la pregunta obligada que siguió_

Encontró a los dueños del «impulso» que lo había «llamado» tres puertas más abajo: _La rubia de los ojos azules, el moreno calvo, el viejo italiano, la castaña bonita y la colorida gordita, reunidos en torno a un pastel._

"A mi junior G man le gustaba tanto el chocolate… Tenía una pasión por lo dulce" murmuró la gordita, levantándose las gafas para escurrirse las lágrimas

"¡A tu salud, Spencer!… Donde quiera que estés" el hombre mayor levantó un vaso de líquido ámbar y brindó, mirando a los demás con una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado

…

Pasó el rato oyéndolos hablar de él… Disfrutando del sonido de sus risas y la sensación de calidez.

Así fue como aprendió a diferenciar el nombre de cada quien… Y la forma en que se referían a él: _«Hijo, pretty boy, guapo… Junior G-Man… … Spence»_

Todo eso ocurrió el día que celebraron _su vida._

El que debía ser su cumpleaños número 36.

* * *

Más de seis meses pasaron desde que él desapareció. Y sería un eufemismo no admitir que la vida de todos cambió.

…

Penélope aún mantenía el alerta activo en su sistema. Rossi se paseaba por su oficina de vez en cuando, para revisar las bases de datos: Morgues, hospitales, cuerpos recuperados de personas desconocidas que encajaran con la descripción de Reid. Sabía que las probabilidades de hallar el cuerpo de su querido genio eran casi inexistentes, pero no quería cerrarse a la posibilidad.

Jennifer tampoco quiso renunciar. Se lo había tomado «a pecho»… Tanto así que la terapeuta del buró aconsejó a Prentiss –en su último informe- que la Agente Jareau debía salir de rotación y asistir a consulta dos veces por semana, a fin de garantizar su estado mental.

Emily no la escuchó… Si decidía poner a JJ a un lado, tendría que hacerlo con los demás.

…

Había otra persona que lo había tomado como personal, intensamente personal…

 _Fue Morgan._

 _Pero él ya no estaba con el FBI y nadie podía intervenir… También ocurrió que él no quiso darle esperanzas a sus amigos, al menos no falsas… No sería justo, todos habían sufrido mucho…_

 _Por eso nadie supo sobre su investigación… Nadie, excepto su Baby Girl._

… …

Estaba sentado en su despacho, en la primera planta de la casa que compartía con Savannah y su pequeño Hank. Hurgando y revisando una colección de notas que tenía sujetas sobre un tablón de consultas colgado en una pared. En todas se señalaban: Fechas, lugares, personas. Tenía también fotos… Muchas, muchas fotos: La imagen de la última video-grabación con la cara de Reid, junto a otras ampliaciones del rostro de cada uno de los sujetos que se hallaban con él, el último día que fue visto con vida.

En el extremo opuesto –y con un gran signo de interrogación rojo- la imagen de la mujer en estado de gravidez.

… … … …

Como el resto de sus amigos _«en el mundo de los vivos»_ , Reid tampoco sabía de la existencia de esa habitación… El día que fue arrastrado a ella, fue por culpa de García.

…

Se quedó pasmado al leer las notas que su amigo había colectado… Empezó a mirar todo y escuchar el recuento que hacía Morgan, mientras Penélope escribía en el teclado de una portátil.

De repente, su mente sufrió una especie de colapso y algunos de sus recuerdos volvieron a él: _Una sensación de calor abrazador y llamas por todos lados, miró sus manos y recordó las ampollas, el dolor y el olor a quemado._

Levantó los ojos y fijó su vista en las fotos de los hombres en el tablón de consulta. Sintió como una rabia intensa hervía dentro de él.

 _Las luces de la casa parpadearon una vez._

"¡Derek!" García gritó y sujetó al ex - agente

Morgan dio un vistazo a todos lados.

Reid se quedó de piedra detrás de ambos… _"No he sido yo, ¿cierto?... No toqué nada", se justificó_

…

Decidió que era mejor alejarse de la cartelera y prestar atención a los recuerdos que seguían fluyendo. Se sentó en el brazo de la butaca donde estaba García, observando directamente sobre la pantalla, por encima del hombro de la analista.

Estar ahí con ellos _-y haciendo eso-_ se sentía dolorosamente familiar.

…

Morgan salió de la habitación–por unos momentos- para llevar a la cama a su hijo. Spencer se quedó a solas con García y su ordenador.

Seguían revisando fotos, cintas de vigilancia y entrevistas grabadas… Todas pasando de forma veloz a través del programa, milésimas de segundos entre una y otra… Ninguna de ellas le dijo nada, hasta que hubo un cambio.

...

El móvil de García sonó.

"JJ, mi dulce melocotón… ¿Sucede algo?"

Reid levantó la vista un segundo -o dos- hacia el susurro que percibía al otro lado de la línea, cuando volvió a bajar los ojos hacia la pantalla _lo vio._

… … …

Savannah entró corriendo, al despacho de su marido, tras escuchar un golpe sordo proveniente de ahí. "¡Derek!... ¡Derek!... Date prisa, es Penélope"

… … …

El destello en la conciencia de Reid había sido perturbador: Se vio a si mismo reflejado en una especie de espejo, con la ropa ajada y llevando en brazos a una mujer -en claro estado de gravidez-

 _"_ _¡Socorro!... ¡Alguien que nos ayude!" sus propios gritos retumbaron en sus oídos_

Cerró los ojos y sintió un raro espasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo, " _como lo que la literatura informa que sucede al inicio de una convulsión", razonó._

Al siguiente flash se hallaba de rodillas. Varios hombres sujetaban a la mujer y ahora, era ella quien gritaba por su vida.

Alguien lo estaba reteniendo: _"¡No!... No… ¡Déjala en paz!..." se escuchó rogar por la desconocida_

 _Giró sobre su hombro y estaba ahí… Ese rostro… La cara que no vio en el tablón pero que estaba en la pantalla… … …_

Y revivió la sensación desesperada con la que logró liberarse del agarre de ese sujeto. Vio sus manos llenas de ampollas arrastrase por el terreno fangoso y enmontado hasta asir un arma… _«Un revolver»…_ Sabía que era un revolver…

¡El suyo!…

Seguido de varios disparos…

Después…

Nada…

Las sacudidas inexplicables que se produjeron en su cuerpo se volvieron angustiosamente insoportables… Miró hacia abajo, cuando lo golpeó el brillo de una luz que de pronto destelló en su cara –cegándolo momentáneamente-, cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había empezado a desaparecer…

De nuevo…

... ...

 _La casa se quedó sin energía. Sólo esa casa… En un conjunto residencial privado conformado por una veintena de casas, únicamente el hogar de la familia Morgan había sufrido una sobrecarga de tensión que la dejó en penumbras._

… … … …

 _Reid ya no se encontraba ahí, cuando_ _se quedó a oscuras_ _la habitación donde había estado... Tampoco registró el segundo en el que García miró sobre su hombro y dejó caer el teléfono por la sorpresa… Acto seguido, todo se nubló para ella…_

… … … …

JJ había escuchado la conmoción a través del teléfono.

Cuando nadie recogió la llamada, temió que otra desgracia hubiese caído sobre alguno de sus amigos… Alguien de _su_ familia… Esa fue la razón por la que condujo a casa de Morgan, a esas horas de la noche y a toda velocidad.

Dejó su coche mal aparcado, frente a la casa a obscuras. Respiró de nuevo al hallar sentadas en la entrada tanto a Savannah -con Hank en brazos- y a una alterada García.

Morgan parecía revisar la fusiblera principal.

"… Chicas… ¿Qué pasó?"

… … …

Cuando Derek logró reemplazar los fusibles que _misteriosamente_ se fundieron, devolviendo la luz al hogar, los tres volvieron al despacho.

García no había querido hablar con ninguno de ellos desde que se repuso de su desmayo. Dudaba que le creyeran si les decía lo que había visto o… Tal vez… Podían creer que ahora sí se había vuelto completamente loca _–o simplemente confirmarlo, según el caso-_ …

Pero después que recuperó su ordenador y vio la imagen de aquel hombre congelada en la pantalla... No le quedó más remedio que contarles.

"Es él, Derek… Estoy segura que es él…" señaló a la pantalla y los dejó ver

"¿Quién es él, Baby Girl?"

"¡El que hemos estado buscando!… El hombre que lastimó a nuestro niño genio…"


	5. Conmoción

**Nota de autor:** Estamos llegando al final, este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora pero es necesario que sea así para poder explicar la desaparición de Spencer, lo que sucederá en los dos siguientes (ya que solo nos queda eso: 2 capítulos más)

Espero que me acompañen hasta el punto y final.

Gracias

* * *

 **.:*CONMOCIÓN*:.**

"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"

(Alphonse de Lamartine)

* * *

 **30 Semanas.**

Spencer Reid volvió _a la conciencia_ , sintiéndose muy **confundido**.

Le frustró no poder hablar, no poder moverse… No poder ver… Las únicas imágenes que parecían **claras** dentro de su mente, correspondían a la reproducción _fiel y exacta_ de la pizarra que se encontraba en casa de Derek… El resto, era un conjunto adicional de recuerdos, un tanto difusos…

 _"_ _¿Dónde rayos estoy?, ¿qué está pasando?", se dijo en su mente, entre enojado y fastidiado._

Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo con él o con su _alma_ … más bien _…_ Estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

…

 _"_ _El mito común supone que la incorporeidad del más allá debe romper con los sentimientos humanos de la desesperanza y la fatiga… ¿Será que hasta en **esto** soy un caso especial?", trató de razonar con él mismo_

 _"_ _Quiero llegar a ellos… Necesito verlos… No puedo seguir así… Necesito respuestas… ¡Y las quiero ya!"_ Apretó los ojos y puso un motón de ganas -y enfoque- para ver si lograba trasladarse cerca del equipo.

Nada…

No pasó nada…

 _No había ninguna diferencia entre tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos…_

 _Todo era igual de negro._

Pero… … Como si los _dioses del más allá_ -finalmente- hubiesen oído sus ruegos, una orquesta de sonidos extraños y una especie de revolución flotó a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos le permitieron volver a ver.

"¡Gideon!"

* * *

A partir de la noche del apagón en casa de Morgan, su equipo privado de investigación ganó un nuevo partidario: JJ.

La cita nocturna de García, Morgan y JJ se cumplía –religiosamente- en la casa de Derek… La mayor parte del tiempo, sin lograr cualquier ventaja.

La sensación de fracaso era palpable.

El único _sospechoso_ que tenían no aparecía en el sistema: Nunca había sido fichado, tampoco sirvió en el ejército, no tenía pasaporte ni licencia de conducir...

A los contactos en Texas no les sonaba de nada.

El sujeto era un fantasma.

* * *

Gideon habían estado charlando con Reid, en la biblioteca de _su_ _sueño_ –esa en la que una vez compartió un baile con Maeve-

"No puedes pasar el resto de la eternidad obsesionado con esto", le advirtió Jason, en el mismo tono paternal con el que solía hablarle, en sus primeros años trabajando en la unidad

Reid dejó caer los hombros. "¿Y qué crees que debo hacer?"

"No puedo decidir por ti"

Reid lanzó un bufido por la respuesta de su mentor -y como forma silenciosa de protesta-

Gideon -que sostenía un libro en las manos y _parecía_ leer- levantó los ojos hacia él.

Spencer abrió la boca para quejarse. Gideon volvió su atención al libro.

"No te pido que decidas por mí, sólo que me digas qué harías tú en mi lugar"

Con los ojos fijos en el material de lectura Jasón le contestó, como si estuviera hablándole a un salón de clases: _«Sólo aquellos que se arriesgan a ir demasiado lejos pueden descubrir hasta dónde se puede llegar»(*)_

* * *

Emily se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su despacho. Los ojos fijos en el espacio vacío que « _érase una vez_ » fue el lugar de trabajo de Reid.

Dio un suspiro.

Echaba en falta la sonrisa del genio… Su terquedad, su perseverancia, sus ganas de vivir, los sermones no solicitados, su cara de niño perdido cuando alguno soltaba una broma y él no lograba entenderla…

Sus gustos raros, su fascinación por los pequeños detalles.

Otro suspiro.

Cambió la vista a la rubia en el cubículo de al lado… JJ… ¡Pobre JJ!.. La gente suele sentir compasión por _sus muertos_ , cuando en verdad lo deberían hacer por los que quedan vivos: JJ lucía cada día más delgada, más cansada… No había sido ella misma desde el día que él se fue.

Ilusamente creyó que después del funeral, todos podrían comenzar a sanar, pero no ocurrió, semanas después la herida seguía igual…

 _Y a JJ parecía afectarla más._

Había querido atribuir las sombras oscuras debajo de los ojos de su amiga a la carga que supone un hogar con dos hijos compaginado con el trabajo estresante que ellos hacían…

Pero, Emily Prentiss, _maestra en el bloqueo del dolor_ , no podía ponerse una venda en los ojos y, al final del día, terminaría por admitir que el estado descompuesto de su amiga era el resultado de la dolorosa ausencia del vecino de su escritorio.

…Por otro lado estaba García.

En el último par de semanas había tenido que moderarse a sí misma cuando la abordaba: Las pocas veces que entró en su oficina sin anunciarse, la analista casi había saltado de su piel… Y también se rehusaba a estar en una habitación medianamente a obscuras.

 _Tal vez, tendría que considerar mejor el seguir el consejo del psiquiatra del buró… Sacar a todos de rotación y enviarlos a terapia de duelo…_

* * *

Spencer sintió un raro tirón y decidió seguirlo.

Fue arrastrado hacia un callejón en medio de la noche. Al mirar a su alrededor lo invadió una sensación de angustia y un intenso terror. Deseó regresar a la biblioteca tranquila donde había estado con Gideon, pero la conexión que lo trajo hasta ahí parecía resuelta a mantenerlo en el sitio.

Incapacitado a huir, dio algunos pasos hasta encontrar a una mujer oculta entre un contenedor de basura y una pared. Parecía aterrada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma –y él estaba bastante seguro que no lo había visto a él-. Se acuclilló frente a ella para estudiar su rostro.

De algún modo supo que fue ella la que lo trajo, pero no podía colocar su cara…

¡Sí!... esas cosas le seguían pasando… Había algunos recuerdos que iban y veían, pero otras cosas quedaban como en perennes lagunas.

…

Se da cuenta que la mujer está temblando y él se estremece, en respuesta automática… Al tiempo que reflexiona en el hecho de _que no debería hacerlo si era que estaba muerto._

Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada… No había ninguna amenaza inmediata que apuntara a ser la razón de por qué esta mujer se ocultaba.

Se estiró y caminó hasta el final del callejón… Y allí estaba… Frente a él, casi burlándose de él.

 _Su enemigo personal_.

El dueño del rostro que lo hacía enfurecer tanto, acompañado de tres hombre y rodeando como animales hambrientos a una chica…

…

La ira en él fue tan grande que las pocas fuentes de luz en el callejón irradiaron al máximo, antes de convertirse en una especie de espectáculo pirotécnico.

 _Para Spencer, todo se volvió completamente negro._

* * *

 **37 Semanas.**

"Emily… ¿por qué?" JJ estaba furiosa, se sentía traicionada

Por primera vez, desde que Prentiss asumió el liderazgo del equipo, Rossi no estuvo de su lado, _tampoco se le estaba enfrentando abiertamente,_ pero todos ellos eran buenos en su trabajo y entendieron la posición del veterano cuando en vez de ponerse de pie a un lado de la jefa, se había quedado cerca de JJ.

Emily se cuadró de hombros y endureció el rostro, tenía sus propios pensamientos con respecto a esto, pero por encima de ellos tenían una misión… Y Cruz la estaba presionando. "Lo siento mucho chicos, han pasado muchos meses y no podemos seguir en lo mismo. No hay manera de que sigamos atendiendo exclusivamente casos provenientes de Texas. El rastro del violador serial que buscamos se ha enfriado. Es tiempo de pasar a casos más urgentes"

"Pero, Em…"

"Nos han mandado a recortar los gastos, JJ. No hay nada que hacer"

"¡¿Estas renunciando a buscarlo?!" la rubia no se estaba refiriendo al violador serial, _precisamente_ , todos en ese salón lo tenían claro

"No hay nada que hacer. El caso del violador está en pausa, y el de Reid cerrado. Él está muerto JJ, se acabó."

Walker fue el único que pareció convencido con esa afirmación, el único que pudo mirar a la cara a su jefa de unidad.

Prentiss intentó capturar los ojos de Rossi, pero el respetado agente sólo miró en otra dirección.

El silencio se instaló en la sala de juntas hasta que JJ caminó en dirección a la puerta. Antes de traspasar el umbral volvió a dar un vistazo sobre sus colegas. Dirigiéndose a Emily habló con esa frialdad que paralizaba a una turba de reporteros embravecida. "Tengo mucho en que pensar, creo que no tendrás ningún problema si me tomó una licencia por algunos días"

Prentiss asintió. _Ella no la culparía nunca si decidía no volver._

* * *

"¿Te encuentras bien?", Maeve le preguntó a Spencer

"No lo sé", respondió él al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para enfrentarla

"Pareces triste"

"Estoy confundido… _No me gusta sentirme confundido_ "

"Es porque quieres aferrarte a algo que ya no está en tus manos… Tienes que dejarte ir, Spencer… Y dejarlos ir… Ninguno de ellos va a seguir adelante si te mantienes a su alrededor"

"Pero no los he visto en…" No sabía que decir: _¿días, semanas, meses?…_

Maeva le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva.

… …

Spencer se quedó mirándola, ahora podía recordarla bien: Llevaba puesto el mismo jersey gris y la blusita blanca del día que murió, la misma ropa de _su_ sueño… Su sueño...

De hecho, los dos vestían como en aquel sueño… Y repetían el escenario también: _La biblioteca…_

No sabía por qué, pero agradecía enormemente que no la estuviera siguiendo la luz… Como se sentía –de momento- tal vez hubiese accedido a que se lo llevara…

… …

"Maeve… Tú viniste a verme después de… … _Ya sabes_ " preguntó al cabo, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios

"¿Qué crees que hice?"

"¿Me pides que te perfile?"

"¡No!... Te pido qué pienses en lo que es capaz de hacer una persona cuando ama a otra: _Estés vivo o muerto, o de la forma que sea_... Aunque vayas a decirme que eres un hombre de ciencia y que crees que eso que llaman amor no es más que una reacción química en nuestros cerebros… No puedes argumentar conmigo cuando te digo que la humanidad entera ha hecho grandes cosas sólo por amor… El amor es el sentimiento más profundo y poderoso que el ser humano ha conocido"

Reid se quedó en silencio, pensando…

La voz de Maeve se parecía _tanto_ a la voz de su conciencia.

* * *

 **38 Semanas.**

JJ no había regresado al trabajo.

Luke Alvez se paseó por la guarida de García y la encontró hablando consigo misma. No pudo evitar acercarse para ofrecerle confort: En los últimos tres días la había visto actuar de forma hipervigilante… Como si algo la mortificara…

Algo diferente al luto por Reid.

"¿Estas bien?" García casi se cae de la silla con el salto que dio

"¿Qué haces aquí, novato?" se viró y se puso de pie para cortarle la visibilidad a sus equipos

Pero Luke ya había visto. "¿Sigues trabajando en los casos de Texas?"

* * *

 **39 Semanas.**

270 días desde que desapareció Reid.

Dave Rossi y Emily Prentiss aún no habían dejado el lugar de trabajo. Ambos se hallaban en la sala de juntas, compilando detalles del siguiente caso del equipo.

Eran las nueve menos cuarto de la noche cuando el teléfono de Prentiss sonó. "Hola Will, ¿cómo está todo?"

 _"_ _Bueno… Bien… No lo sé… Lamento molestarte pero es que no he sabido nada de JJ desde ayer, y me preguntaba si tú podrías comunicármela o decirle que me llame… Realmente estoy preocupado y yo..."_

Prentiss frunció el ceño y miró a Dave. Puso el altavoz. "¡No Will!, creo que esta vez no puedo ayudarte, no he visto JJ en días… … De hecho, desde que comenzó su permiso, casi no habla…"

 _"_ _Un minuto, Em… … ¿De qué permiso estás hablando?.._ _. JJ se fue hace siete días a investigar lo del caso de Reid y desde anoche no he sabido nada de ella… ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decirme que se encuentra de permiso?"_

La expresión en la cara de Emily era de total consternación…

 _La nueva pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar._

* * *

(*) TS Elliot


	6. Destino

**Nota de Autor:** Hemos arribado al penúltimo capítulo. Les dejo una advertencia de lenguaje... ¡Esto es Mentes Criminales!

* * *

 **.:*DESTINO *:.**

Hay un día en la vida de todos que decide un destino. En ese día se abre una puerta y se cierran todas las otras. A veces es una desgracia o un dolor, en otras un encuentro, una alegría. Después nos volvemos «distintos» y ya no seremos los de antes

(Fanny Bernal: **Asuntos Pendientes** ).

* * *

 **39 semanas (y media) -atras-**

En el quinto día de cautiverio, JJ abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y un vago olor a pestilencia la golpeó.

Se dio cuenta de que la habían aislado del resto de las mujeres que se hallaban con ella en el contenedor de carga a donde las forzaron a entrar.

Al principio -y mientras estuvo con las otras mujeres- había luchado por abrir la puerta que los bastardos aseguraron por fuera, luego entendió que era mejor ahorrar sus fuerzas.

Estaba hambrienta, sedienta, con frio y cansada. Se preguntó si Morgan lo estaría pasando igual de mal.

* * *

Rossi no era considerado como _«piedra angular»_ de la unidad de análisis conductual por pura casualidad. Había tenido serias sospechas de que Morgan _–agente o no-_ jamás renunciaría a seguir con esta investigación y –tarde o temprano- terminaría reclutando a las dos rubias del equipo.

 _Lo que no esperó fue que volvieran a los viejos hábitos de quedárselo callado._

… …

Prentiss estuvo de acuerdo con Dave.

Luego de cerrar su llamada con Will, a Emily le tomó solo un latido del corazón llegar a la oficina de García…

Si alguien en éste mundo podría saber lo que se proponían Morgan y JJ, esa era Penélope.

Y –obviamente- lo sabía pero -al igual que Will- les había perdido el rastro veintiocho horas atrás.

...

Había hecho llamadas desesperadas a hospitales, morgues, los contactos que habían logrado, los informantes…

Nada.

 _Morgan y JJ habían desaparecido de su radar_.

…

"¿Cómo pudiste, PG?" le acusó Prentiss indignada, "¿cómo pudiste apoyarlos en esto y no decirnos nada?"

Penélope no habló, no se defendió. Escuchó cabizbaja la descarga. Cuando la dejaron sola, se quedó sentada frente a sus equipos, silenciosa, quieta, observando las pantallas…

Con la esperanza de que sus amigos hubiesen llevado con ellos el teléfono satelital que les había programado… Con la esperanza de que -en algún momento- la señal se conectara y ella pudiera triangularla.

 _Ni siquiera parpadeaba…_

No quería cerrar los ojos porque cada vez que los cerraba revivía el último abrazo que compartieron, el día que los acompañó a tomar ese vuelo comercial con destino a Texas… Tampoco podía permitirse el quedarse dormida porque -en su más reciente sueño- las imágenes del aeropuerto ya no ocurrían en la terminal, sino que los veía de pie en un camposanto, diciéndole adiós y caminando juntos al encuentro con Reid.

¡No!, ella no podría sobrevivir a perderlos, no podría soportar cargar sus ataúdes vacíos hasta el cementerio. "Por todos los cielos _wonder boy_ , si me estás escuchando… ¡Te necesitamos!... Morgan y JJ te necesitan… ¡No los dejes morir!… No dejes que les pase nada"

* * *

Para Spencer, el tiempo seguía pasado de forma serena e inconexa. Ya no estaba tan seguro de sí en _su estado_ , él podía o no dormir… Casi estaba convencido que si… Y sus despertares habían llegado a ser un bálsamo. Había hallado un refugio en su biblioteca… Y en los encuentros frecuentes con Gideon y Maeve.

 _La luz no volvió a aparecer._

Tal vez fuera cierto que si dejaba de pensar en sus amigos, ellos lograrían pasar página y él podría tener paz.

… …

Pero el día de hoy, no hubo nada de pacífico en la forma en que Reid despertó. Si bien no podía ver nada, sentía todo su cuerpo en convulsión y una sensación de miedo aplastante en el pecho. Un pitido chilló en su oído, apretó los ojos y el silencio lo envolvió.

…

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el cambio en su medio ambiente. Se resbaló en un lodazal cercano a las orillas del río, justo cuando intentó caminar. Miró a la izquierda y a la derecha, reconociendo la geografía de la zona, _su memoria eidética parecía tener bien grabada toda esta información._

El olor a tierra mojada y la fetidez le causaron imposibles nauseas… Miró hacia abajo, y su pecho estaba desnudo, sus manos llenas de ampollas…

El silencio roto por el vago sonido de la corriente fue interrumpido por unos gritos: Voces de hombres flotaban a la distancia

"¡Policía hijo de p…! … … ¿Qué demonios creíste que te ibas a encontrar?… Nadie se mete en nuestra zona y la cuenta"

Reid corrió a toda prisa en esa dirección… Le volvió a doler el pecho y sintió una especie de espasmo: _Algo tiraba de él y no sabía qué hacer_ , entonces siguió corriendo.

Cuando llegó a un claro, se consiguió a un grupo de hombres sujetando a otro mientras le propinaban golpes… Sintió otro tirón en el sitio de su corazón y se resistió al llamado… Atravesó a los matones y se encontró el rostro deformado de Morgan, antes que todo volviera a quedarse negro.

* * *

JJ no había vuelto a ver a los hombres que la separaron del grupo, no desde que la ataron a esa silla, en esa cabaña inmunda.

Tampoco había conseguido la manera de zafarse.

En cuanto creyó que no podían escucharla intentó mover la silla para solo darse cuenta que estaba atornillada al suelo.

 _"_ _Esto lo han hecho antes" pensó_

No habían ventanas, ni otros muebles, una bombilla solitaria colgando del techo.

…

Se dio cuenta que desde que empezó este predicamento no había pensado en Spencer, su preocupación por Derek había ocupado cada espacio de su cerebro. Así también, se había forzado a no pensar en Hernry, Michael o Will…

De momento, tenía como su prioridad el salir viva.

Entonces, su perspectiva cambió a la vuelta de un simple segundo… Cuando se giró todo lo que pudo y vio detrás de ella una insignia: Chamuscada y en el suelo, penosamente familiar…

La placa del FBI que perteneció a Spencer Reid.

Se bebió las lágrimas para evitar llorar.

* * *

Reid volvió al estado que lo hacía sentir como si estuviese congelado. Se sacudió un par de veces y sintió crecer su impotencia al no poder entender los murmullos distantes que fluían por fuera de él.

No deseaba estar así, _¡no podía!…_ Morgan se hallaba herido y en necesidad de refuerzos…

 _"_ _¿Dónde rayos estaba el resto del equipo?"_

Debió imaginarlo… ¡Debió saberlo!… Si Derek se había convencido que él estaba muerto y el equipo no había encontrado su cuerpo, movería cielo y tierra hasta hallarlo. Morgan no descansaría en paz hasta devolverlo a casa y -de seguro- eso era lo que lo había llevado a donde sabía que estaba.

 _Spencer sintió que su corazón se desató en una febril carrera y el dolor en su interior era completamente insoportable._

Si en algún momento quiso creer que dejándolos atrás, lo iban a olvidar… Definitivamente no le había servido de nada el ser perfilador en su vida terrena.

El dolor en su pecho se amplió en forma exponencial y la sensación de ingravidez volvió a él… Cambiando la escena de un plano totalmente obscuro a una cabaña muy parecida a donde Hankel lo tuvo.

* * *

6 días habían pasado desde que Morgan y JJ se perdieron del mapa.

Savannah y Hank hicieron campamento en la oficina de Rossi, mientras que Tara Lewis se encargó de mantener vivas sus esperanzas. Walker pasaba noche y día con García, haciendo turnos para comprobar en las máquinas.

Luke tomó el mando del equipo de rastreo que se formó en la frontera, su experiencia en ese tipo de tareas y su distancia emocional era lo único que le permitía conservar la calma.

 _Rossi y Emily le acompañaban._

* * *

JJ abrió los ojos y se encontró a Spencer.

Se lo quedó mirando mientras pensaba que -entre la hipotermia, la deshidratación, el hambre y la privación sensorial a la que estaba sometida- era posible que ya empezara a alucinar… Excepto, porque él no estaba vestido –exactamente- como la última vez que lo vio.

Ahora estaba sucio, despeinado, sin camisa y con las manos enrojecidas.

"¿Spence?" su voz se rompió cuando ella lo nombró

Él le sonrió en respuesta.

Ella se retorció en la silla, por el impulso de alargar la mano al querer tocarlo, pero sus restricciones se tensaron y la devolvieron a su lugar.

"Spence, ¿estás aquí?... ¿Estás muerto?... ¿O es como todos piensan, que por tu muerte me he vuelto loca?"

Él no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía si podía hablarle, o si ella podría escucharlo, por lo tanto, no intentó responderle. Pensó que si lograban comunicarse ahora no les haría bien. En su corazón, él sólo quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no debía… No podía ceder a ese deseo, no mientras estuviera en peligro... Deseaba sacarla de ahí... Tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarla de ahí primero.

Tenía que sacarlos de esa situación a ambos: _A ella y a Morgan_.

… …

Dio un paso atrás y salió de ese lugar, hasta la presencia de Derek. Lo encontró amarrado a una viga, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Todavía respirando.

 _"_ _Tengo que hacer algo… Tengo que hacer algo…"_

Se frotó la cara e intentó imaginar cómo habían llegado… Tengo que ir con García… Si el equipo está aquí, Penélope me dirá como encontrarlos.

… …

Llegó a Quántico sin esforzarse tanto en esta oportunidad, parecía que los hilos emocionales que lo arrastraban en la dirección de los tres compañeros que estaba _«visitando»_ se hallaban bastante bien cimentados.

 _Esto lo hizo sentirse motivado._

Consiguió al agente Walker -a quien nunca conoció en realidad- sentado a un lado de García, ambos protestando por causa del teléfono satelital.

Allí se dio cuenta que había tres de ellos buscando a Morga y JJ. Al mismo tiempo, entendió qué era lo que debía hacer.

El equipo de búsqueda necesitaba una señal…

Se las tenía que dar.

…

Volvió a las riberas del río, a donde escuchó las voces la primera vez, buscó al grupo de matones que le dieron la paliza a Morgan… Una punzada lo golpeó en el centro de su cuerpo, como si una descarga eléctrica viniera a él… Miró a sus piernas que comenzaban a disolverse

 _"_ _¡No!... ¡No!... No esta vez…" gruñó y siguió andando_

Le dieron ganas de vomitar, se sujetó el estómago y aguantó.

Otra punzada en el pecho, otra muestra de resistencia…

Él enfocó su mente en la tarea en cuestión _"¡tengo que hallar primero el teléfono satelital!"_

… …

Cuando llegó a donde estaban los hombres, caminó entre ellos sin ser detectado, conteniendo sus ganas de desatar cada demonio interno sobre esos bastardos.

* * *

Morgan dio la bienvenida a la sensación de adormecimiento que vino con la pérdida de sangre. Uno de sus captores le había disparado en la pierna y lo dejó a su suerte.

Ya no podía pensar en JJ, ni en Reid… Imágenes de Hank -con su diploma de secundaria en la mano- vinieron a su mente antes de perder el sentido.

* * *

La voz de García en el teléfono de Dave Rossi era de absoluto frenesí: _"¡Señor!, ¡Señor! El teléfono satelital… ¡El teléfono satelital se encuentra encendido!… Tengo las coordenadas, ya se las he enviado... ¡Los he encontrado!… ¡Los encontramos!"_

El ambiente en el equipo de búsqueda sufrió un cambio inmediato, Luke vio la esperanza revivir en el rostro de sus otros dos compañeros.

Esta vez iban a lograrlo, traerían a sus colegas a casa, sanos y salvos…

No les pensaba fallar.


	7. La Luz

**Nota de Autor:** Ahora si... Nuestro rompecabeza está completo...

* * *

 **.:*LA LUZ*:.**

«La virtud no teme a la luz, antes desea venir siempre a ella;

porque es hija suya, y criada para resplandecer y ser vista.

(Fray Luis de León)

* * *

 **39 Semanas y media (** ** _antes_** **)**

Reid alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos… Bueno, _su ojo_ … Solamente podía ver a través de uno.

El cuerpo le gritaba de dolor y la cabeza le palpitaba.

Miró a lo largo de su cuerpo _-como bien pudo-_ y descubrió que lo habían despojado de su camisa. Inhaló a duras penas y se trató de incorporar… El dolor pasó a ser bestial y le impidió ponerse de pie: Y el mareo y las náuseas que le sobrevinieron; el ardor en sus manos y las costillas rotas -que de seguro debía tener-.

El sabor cobrizo de su propia sangre en la lengua y el olor pestilente le recordó a la choza donde lo llevó Tobías Hankel. Esta vez no había una cámara que trasmitiera en directo para su equipo, ni un asesino psicótico con trastorno disociativo de personalidad…

Ahora se trataba de haberse topado con un cartel de las drogas y un sádico repulsivo que disfrutaba de abusar de las mujeres…

Se giró en el suelo hasta quedar tendido sobre la espalda –una posición en la que podía respirar mejor- tragó saliva y cerró los ojos concentrándose en su alrededor.

Todo pareció en calma... Una tensa y tortuosa calma.

 _"_ _No quiero morir aquí… No quiero acabar en este agujero…" pensó_

… …

Contó los segundos…

692 segundos.

13,21 minutos hasta que la puerta de aquella choza se abrió de nuevo. Temió que fuera su verdugo, y que viniera por más.

 _No fue así._

El jadeo junto a él y las manos que lo tocaron eran unas frías, pequeñas, suaves y delicadas…. ¡Manos femeninas!

Abrió su ojo.

"¡Por aquí!" la mujer gritó por encima del hombro. Luego volteó hacia él. "¡Gracias Virgencita de Guadalupe!... "¡Gracias Dios mío, estas vivo!... Tenemos ayuda… ¡No te me vayas a morir!…"

Era la chica encinta, la mujer que había sacado del bote en llamas…

"¡No te duermas" le reprochó y le pellizcó el brazo. "No te voy a dejar morir… ¡Tú no te vas a morir!... ¡Despierto!… … ¡Óyeme!... … ¡Sigue despierto!... ¡Apúrense!" gritó de nuevo, mirando atrás

Spencer se encogió con cada grito, y sintió que la fuerza para seguir vivo lo comenzaba a abandonar.

"¡Despierto, mi ángel!... ¡Despierto!" Le suplicó. "¿Puedes hablar?... Dime tu nombre… ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Él lo intentó, trató de decir su nombre… Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no le salían palabras y la garganta le dolía mucho, la sentía en crudo.

Tosió.

"¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!… ¡Ya estoy aquí, te juro que no te voy a dejar morir!"

Pasos retumbaron y voces se oyeron. En cuanto sintió las manos que iban a alzarlo el dolor de todo su cuerpo se intensificó, hasta cruzarlo como un rayo…

Todo se volvió negro…

* * *

 **39 Semanas (y media)**

Rossi sostuvo el teléfono frente a él, con la llamada de García en altavoz

 _"¡Señor!, ¡Señor! El teléfono satelital… ¡El teléfono satelital se encuentra encendido!… Tengo las coordenadas, ya se las he enviado... ¡Los he encontrado!… ¡Los encontramos!"_

Emily bloqueó sus ojos con Rossi y ambos se permitieron compartir una fugaz sonrisa de alivio.

" _¡Esperen!_ " susurró Penélope aún en la línea, en tono de preocupación agregó. _"El teléfono está discando"_

Prentiss miró hacia abajo cuando el móvil que sonó fue precisamente el suyo, un número desconocido, pero coincidente con el serial adjudicado al teléfono satelital.

Casi dejó caer su móvil al tratar de responder.

 _Todos los ojos del campamento se volvieron sobre ella_.

Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y dijo su nombre, sin mirar a los demás –ella no los podía mirar-

No se oyó nada. Ninguna respuesta.

Prentiss lo volvió a intentar: "¡¿JJ… Morgan?! ¿Son ustedes?... ¡Morgan!... ¿JJ?", la voz se le quebró

Entonces, una sola palabra vino de vuelta por el auricular… Una sola palabra antes que la comunicación se rompiera.

"¡Emily!"

* * *

Derek sintió frio…

La clase de frío que te perfora la carne y cala en los huesos… El que te lleva directo a la muerte.

El cuerpo le temblaba y no podía resistirse… Lo que le ofreció un triste alivio –porque allí, encadenado, no podía hacer nada más que esperar y sabía que esta sensación de frio era mortal-

 _Al menos, del otro lado, podría reunirse con su padre… Y encontrar a su mejor amigo… Su hermano pequeño_ …

Escuchó a la distancia ruidos, ruidos diversos… Crujir del piso, pasos pesados sobre suelo…

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

El equipo se desplazó en bloques sobre la zona que señalaron las coordenadas… Todos dispuestos a todo…

El sigilo en sus movimientos, las armas apuntando al frente, contra un objetivo indeterminado y un destino incierto.

Cada uno debatiéndose entre el sentimiento contrariado que desafiaba su cordura y la necesidad de seguir un rastro que podía guiarlos a ningún lado.

…

Luke viró sobre su hombro un momento, antes de decidirse a cortar la cadena que los llevaría dentro de una especie de granero. Rossi le dio un movimiento de cabeza, Emily preparó su arma.

Para bien o para mal, era lo único que se podía hacer.

Estaban cerca del final.

* * *

 _"¡Esa era la voz de Spencer!"_ García fue la primera en atreverse a decirlo… A miles de kilómetros en Quántico.

Como todos, había escuchado esa voz y no tenía la menor duda.

Ningún miembro de su equipo –excepto Walker- podría negarlo.

Prentiss no había querido mirar a nadie, _no había podido_ , paralizada por la idea de haber perdido completamente el juicio.

"¡Pero creímos que estaba muerto!", dijo Alvez, "se tomaron muchas molestias para hacernos creer que era así"

"Lo enterramos." Susurró Emily ligeramente sacudida. No sabía qué sentir: ¿Miedo?, ¿alivio?, ¿rabia contra ella?… … "Renunciamos a buscarlo y él estuvo siempre allí"

Rossi negó con la cabeza, sabía que podía ser cierto, _que dieran al chico por muerto mientras que él se mantuvo luchando por su cuenta._ Quizá, JJ y Morgan estaban con él ahora y simplemente perdían un tiempo que era valioso. "¡Dejemos de hablar y vamos a ese lugar!... Tenemos que averiguarlo…"

* * *

Reid vio aparecer la luz de nuevo: Brillante y cálida.

Cómo una invitación…

Por primera vez, lo sorprendió con la guardia baja...

 _Y el teléfono satelital -que no sabía cómo- había logrado sostener con sus manos, cayó al suelo con un estrépito._

El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a desdibujarse, él mismo se llenó de brillo y se transparentó un poco… Sintió miedo… Un hondo y enorme miedo…

Sacudió la cabeza en negativa…

 _"_ _No… No… ¡Hoy no!..." le gritó a la luz_

Él no podía aceptar el llamado, no podía caer en su seducción… No era por egoísmo, **era por amor** : Ya no le importaba si hallaban o no su cuerpo… Él solamente quería salvarles la vida.

Dio un paso en retroceso, alejándose de la luz.

…

Fue arrastrado –violentamente- a donde estaba JJ.

* * *

El equipo se dividió al entrar a la casa que –desde afuera- parecía un establo.

Por dentro era un búnker, al mejor estilo nazi. A ninguno le sorprendió, habían visto ya este tipo de construcción, pero por razones evidentes, este lugar no podía ser visto como un bunker más…

 _Esto era personal._

 _…_

Rossi entró a la cocina y por poco tropezó con el teléfono satelital tumbado en el suelo. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta que no tenía puestas las baterías y, además, parecía haber sufrido una especie de cortocircuito.

El resto del equipo, siguió en dos vías: Con Emily hacia la puerta trasera. Con Luke hacia abajo, por unas escaleras.

…

Alvez le dio un asentimiento al oficial para que abriera la puerta y los destellos de las linternas les revelaron una cara.

"¡Tenemos a Morgan!... ¡Tenemos a Morgan!" gritó Luke por la línea segura y sintió que acababa parte de la tortura

"¡Necesito paramédicos, García!, ¡pide una aeroambulancia!"

* * *

La llegada de la redada no tomó desprevenidos a los señores de la droga. El entrenamiento preciso y la paranoia controlada, los advirtió de inmediato.

Se dispersaron por el solar para escapar.

Solo uno de ellos se quedó atrás… Uno que tenía una cita con la bonita rubia a la que le gustaba pelear.

* * *

"JJ… JJ"

Ella oyó el susurro de una voz suave, _que desesperadamente extrañaba_ pero que –al mismo tiempo- logró sobresaltarla.

"JJ…"

Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo vio: ¡Spencer estaba allí!, estaba con ella… A unos pasos de donde se hallaba atada...

 _Nuevamente él_.

No se lo podía creer.

 _"_ _Tal vez estoy muerta" se dijo internamente, "pero si lo estuviera, no estaría en esta choza, ni atada" ironizó_

La sonrisa en los labios de él era casi como un beso.

…

No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que vio la cara de Spencer alarmarse un poco. Dio dos pasos más cerca y se puso a nivel de ella: ¡La abrazó!... Y -desquiciado o no- ella pudo sentirlo…

 _ **Sentirlo…**_

Como si fuera un abrazo verdadero.

…

Reid se quedó así hasta que Jennifer volvió a la calma. Se separó un poco para verla a los ojos. _"Tienes que aguantar un poco más, ya van a venir… Casi están aquí"_ le dijo en voz baja, como un secreto entre ambos

Ella no quería perder ese contacto –pero estaba atada a la silla y no se podía mover-. Lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinar el rostro cerca del de él y acariciarle la mejilla con la punta de la nariz.

Spencer volvió a deslizar sus brazos alrededor de ella y la apretó con fuerza. Dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho para escuchar el tenue sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar.

Todo dependía del equipo ahora.

…

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que ella estaba hablando con él y esperaba por su respuesta. Se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de ella, y escuchar sus interminables monólogos dedicados a él.

Se perdió el hecho que era su turno para hablar. Levantó la cara para mirarla.

"¿Estás realmente conmigo, no?" le repitió

"Si, JJ… Estoy aquí"

Él no pretendía hacerla llorar, pero aquello la descompuso y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Spencer no se sentía bien viéndola así… A pesar de llevar meses viéndola llorar por él, no era insensible. "¡No llores, por favor!"

"¡No puedo evitarlo, Spence… … ¿Puedes quedarte?"

Él se ciñó a su cintura y movió la cabeza contra ella. "No lo sé"

Jennifer sintió romper su corazón una vez más. "Te quiero mucho, Spence… Te quiero mucho… Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar"

"Jennifer yo…"

No pudo terminar, cuando se oyó un golpe y los dos alzaron la mirada para ver la puerta abierta.

Era el verdugo de Spencer, con una risa torcida dividiéndole en dos el rostro.

* * *

Rossi se encargó de acompañar a Morgan en su traslado al hospital. Luke y Prentiss siguieron peinando el terreno para buscar a JJ y –con suerte- a Reid.

Se movieron por los caminos sinuosos cercanos a la ribera del río y descubrieron un contenedor marítimo lleno de mujeres… Inmigrantes… Colectadas ahí para el tráfico humano…

"¡Maldita sea!" renegó Luke

JJ no estaba ahí.

…

Siguieron andando y vieron una luz que se levantaba a los lejos del horizonte.

No tan lejos como para no poder llegar rápidamente en una carrera, pero sí lo suficientemente apartado como para pasar desapercibido por el equipo de búsqueda.

Avanzaron en esa dirección.

La luz parecía como venir de un faro: Destellos señalando un camino, que se ocultaban y aparecían en perfecta oscilación entre claro y obscuro

…

Prentiss salió como flecha al oír gritos. Alvez siguió por detrás de ella.

"¡No!... ¡No!... ¡No!" sin duda alguna, fue la voz de JJ

"¡Déjala en paz!" una orden directa en la voz inconfundible de Spencer

Seguido de dos disparos.

…

Emily y Luke se miraron entre si y apretaron el paso, tan rápido como fue posible, incluso: Más rápido.

* * *

El sociópata desequilibrado había pasado a través de Spencer y le arrancó la blusa a JJ.

Reid sintió que la más incontrolable furia se desataba en sus entrañas y las luces de la casa empezaron a sufrir una gran sobrecarga, _pero sin llegarse a fundir._

El _degenerado_ empujó a JJ hacia adelante, haciéndola gritar de dolor por el ángulo incomodo que adoptó su cuerpo. "¡No!... ¡No!... ¡No!" le dijo iracunda, _si éste desgraciado la pensaba violar, tendría que matarla primero_

…

Entonces fue, como si la fuerza de la emoción más profunda y arraigada dentro del corazón de Spencer lo guiara de un todo, lo dominara en un todo, le permitiera todo… Y una luz resplandeciente brilló por dentro de él, a través de él, iluminando la habitación: "¡Déjala en paz!"

Y el hombre al que le había declarado la guerra **lo vio** … Lo vio tan real como si estuviera allí… Y lo reconoció también: "¡Maldito fantasma!... Estas jodido conmigo, porque no creo en los malditos fantasmas"

Le disparó dos veces e inmediatamente volvió sobre la mujer para arrancarle el resto de la ropa y saciar sus instintos lascivos.

…

Lo siguiente, pasó como en cámara lenta… Jennifer gritó por él, y Spencer por ella, antes que él quedara eclipsado por el brillo de una luz enceguecedora.

* * *

Alvez le dio el tiro de gracia al violador.

Mientras que Emily se encargó de desatar a JJ… Una tarea dolorosa que cumplía por segunda vez. Jennifer estaba casi en shock, temblando, _no por el hombre muerto a sus pies, sino por el que ya no podía ver._

…

"¿Dónde está él, JJ?... ¿Dónde está Reid?"

A Jennifer le tomó más tiempo de lo normal el registrar que Prentiss le hablaba.

"¿Dónde está él, JJ?... ¿Dónde está Reid?"

"Se fue"

JJ se frotó los brazos y dejó caer un par de lágrimas que no intentaría ocultar… Emily no estaba segura de haber entendido, pero tiró de ella en un abrazo.

…

Luke regresó de su búsqueda por los alrededores –en los que no halló ni rastro de Reid-… Nada hacía suponer que en -primer lugar- hubiese estado realmente ahí.

Quizá, todo el equipo tendría que dimitir y asistir a terapia… Quizá, todos estaban padeciendo una especie de histeria colectiva… Quizá… Pero sus oídos lo habían escuchado –fuerte y claro- …

Él oyó la voz de Reid…

 _A veces, la esperanza puede llegar a ser tan destructiva._

* * *

 **40 Semanas.**

Spencer se quedó callado y contemplando la luz que lo envolvía: Serena y brillante…

Se sentía agotado y triste… Un río de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

 _Él mundo seguiría siendo mundo… Mientras él… …_

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama que le quedaba ridículamente grande. Nunca imaginó que dejarse llevar por la luz lo podría hacer sentir tan mal…

Le dolía no ser capaz de saber si había podido salvar a Jennifer… Si los otros llegaron a tiempo...

Le aterraba la respuesta a su duda, del mismo modo que le lamentaba no haber tenido tiempo para decirle _que la quería…_

 _… …_

Lo mismo que pasó con Maeve.

* * *

Dos días después, Morgan seguía en estado inducido de coma. Savannah no paraba de decirle a García (o tal vez decírselo a ella misma) que era para proteger el cerebro de Derek y darle tiempo al cuerpo para recuperarse.

Ninguna de ellas abandonó el hospital desde que llegaron.

… …

 _JJ sabía que estaba deprimida._

La noche de su rescate, Emily y Rossi le contaron acerca de la llamada que les dio su localización, las voces que oyeron y lo que suponían…

Ella prefirió no dar crédito, aferrarse a la duda y, finalmente, evadir el tema por completo.

Se cerró en banda y se echó a llorar.

El médico de guardia la sedó para que se calmara y, al siguiente día, se negó rotundamente a tener visitas.

* * *

Luke había seguido peinando la zona cercana a donde encontraron a Morgan y JJ. Recuperó la insignia de Reid entre los escombros de la choza donde lo creyeron oír.

No la entregó como evidencia, sino que la guardó para él, pensando que en un futuro podría entregársela a la madre de Spencer… O a JJ.

* * *

El vacío dentro del pecho no le dio tregua a Reid.

No era lo mismo **temer** a la ausencia total de luz -a la que rehuyó por años- que a la idea de saber que no había podido salvarle la vida a la mujer que más lo había llorado.

Hoy día, la presencia de la luz –abrazándolo- era como un recordatorio de su inutilidad… Ya ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo de pensar en ella y poder ir a verla.

 _Y es que no sabía si algún día tendría la oportunidad de volver a verla._

Miró el horizonte abierto frente a él y quiso borrar los remordimientos con la belleza del paisaje.

No lo logró.

Volvió a llorar.

* * *

El tercer día después de su rescate, JJ decidió que podría caminar por el hospital. Si bien los médicos no le había dado el visto bueno para regresar a casa, ella se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar un paseo.

Anduvo por el jardín, disfrutando del maravilloso resplandor del sol que se filtraba por entre algunas nubes, observó las flores y el paisaje…

Miró al cielo… Si en verdad existe un cielo, allí debía estar su Spence… Y ella sintió un consuelo en eso.

…

Rato después resolvió que estaba preparada para ver a Derek. Caminó hacia el ala de Cuidados Intensivos. Una enfermera en el pequeño hall de entrada la detuvo.

"El médico a cargo no permite más de una persona por habitación… Y en la habitación del Sr. Morgan ya hay dos acompañantes… Si lo prefiere, puedo hablar con las señoras para que pueda entrar a verlo"

JJ sonrió al amor de García y Savannah y decidió que esperaría su turno… A fin de cuentas, no tenía nada más que hacer.

…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando otra mujer, llevando en brazos a un niño pequeño, entró al hall y habló con la misma enfermera.

JJ no pudo evitar oír la conversación.

"¿Está despierto?"

"¡Sí!... Pero sigue alterado… No hemos tenido que sedarlo otra vez, no desde la noche que regresó. El Dr. Guzmán dice que hay que darle tiempo y espacio"

"Me gustaría poder verlo"

"Lo siento… De veras, ese chico ha pasado por tanto… He perdido la cuenta de las veces que hubo que resucitarlo… La última vez casi pareció definitivo"

"¡Virgen de Guadalupe!... Y aun no habla… ¿No les ha dicho como se llama?"

"¡No!... La noche que volvió solo dijo un nombre de mujer… … ¡Jénnifer! Y algo como JJ…"

…

El cuerpo de JJ dio un tirón y se puso de pie, les dijo su nombre a las mujeres y exigió ver al hombre del que hablaban…

…

Jennifer jamás olvidaría la mirada de Spencer aquella mañana, la manera en que la luz -que se filtraba por la ventana- creaba patrones claro-oscuros en su piel pálida.

Casi logró derribarlo cuando se le echó en los brazos, casi se fundieron en un solo ser… Casi creyeron que acababan de enloquecer

"¿Estoy en el cielo?" le dijo él llorando, hablando contra su cuello

Ella sonrió…

Él sintió la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de ella al contacto con la piel de su hombro

"No Spence, no es el cielo… Estamos es México"


End file.
